


Archery Lessons

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Archery Lessons

You’d been fairly outdoorsy when you were younger, but living in the city had made it difficult to do much. Now that you were a single mom to a little boy who was constantly wanting to be in nature…you tried to find ways to do that when you could. You’d brought him camping the month before, taught him how to fish over the summer, and were currently trying to figure out what to do next.

Sitting in the break room at lunch, you looked over and smiled when your co-worker came in. “You have a son, right?” She nodded as she poured a cup of coffee. “Well, Johnny is turning 7, and really into outdoors. Which, you knew.” You chuckled. “I want to do something special for him, but I have no idea what!” You sighed, sitting back.

She sat across from you. “My brother is a really good archer. How about I talk to him, and give him your number?” She offered, sipping her coffee. “I’m sure that the little guy would love that. And him. Guys a giant kid himself.” She chuckled.

You stared at her. “You have a brother?” You’d been working together three years, and she had never, ever mentioned him.

“Yeah!” She nodded. “I’ll have him text you after work, okay?”

“Thanks.” You smiled, thankful for her.

* * *

  


“Guess what, Johnny?” You set your phone down on the counter as he came into the kitchen.

“Dinner’s done?” He asked, hopeful.

You chuckled. “Well, that, and you are getting archery lessons this weekend!” You grinned as he grew excited. “We’ll be meeting your teacher in central park this Sunday. So, Saturday, we need to go see what we can get you. Okay?”

Johnny hugged you tight. “Thanks!” He looked up at you. “Dad doesn’t do cool stuff like this!”

Running your fingers through his hair, you shrugged. “That’s because I’m cool.” You teased. “You’ll be at your dad’s next week, though, okay? He’s picking you up Sunday night for dinner.”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed. “I love Dad, but I get bored.”

“Yes, because playing video games is the worst thing ever for a kid your age.” You teased him, tickling his stomach. He giggled up a storm as you did. “Now, get cleaned up while I make our plates, okay?”

* * *

Come Sunday, you were slightly nervous. Sure, you were meeting Clint in a public area, but still! Thankfully, your coworker reassured you that you were safe. And if anything, you’d be one of the safest people in the city by being with him. “I wonder what he’s like!” Johnny bounced by your side, bow in hand.

“I like to think I’m pretty laid back.” Came a deep voice from behind you, making you jump. He chuckled. “Sorry about that. I figured you were here for the lesson judging by the bow.”

You both turned and your son’s jaw dropped. “MOM!” He looked up at you, then back at Clint. “It’s Hawkeye!” He gasped in pure awe.

Clint chuckled and held out his hand for you. “Clint Barton.”

You shook his hand in complete shock that you were meeting Hawkeye himself. “It’s nice to meet you. She, uh, she didn’t mention she was the sister of an Avenger.” You said bashfully.

“You can probably understand why, though.” He shrugged. “Safety reasons on her family’s behalf, really.” He crouched to Johnny. “And I have a surprise for you, buddy, but you gotta wait an hour for it, okay?”

Johnny nodded, still in shock. “Yes, sir.” He breathed.

Chuckling, Clint stood back up. “So, how about we get started?” He grinned.

* * *

Johnny was sitting on a swing, kicking his feet out as you and Clint sat on a nearby bench. “So, what’s this surprise you got him?” You asked, curious.

“Should be here any minute.” He smirked. “I have a soft spot for kids.” He admitted. “Hearing this was his birthday present, I decided to give him something, too.”

“You don’t even know us.” You said gently.

“So?” He countered, looking over at you. 

“There you are, Barton!” Came a female’s voice. Looking over, your eyes went wide. The entire team was walking your way.

Johnny had seen them, as well, and fell off the swing. “OW!” He cried, sitting on the mulch, holding his wrist. “Mom!” He cried.

You rushed over to him. “Oh, no. I think you broke your wrist, buddy.” You said sadly, lifting him. “I’m sorry, I need to cut this short.” You told the others sadly.

Tony shook his head. “Tower isn’t all that far from here. Meeting us and getting to spend time with the team was supposed to be the little guy’s present. We can patch him up there.”

* * *

“Mom! This is so cool.” He gushed, looking over the ‘cast’ that Tony had made him. “The kids at school are going to love it.”

You laughed. “Let’s see what your father has to say.” You teased.

Clint tensed slightly at that, having not heard about him. He was getting a slight crush on you. Tony noticed and smirked. “Eh, if your old man doesn’t like it, he’s not as cool as you.”

You blushed. “He’s not my ‘old man’.” You chuckled. “He’s my ex-husband.” You corrected him, not seeing how Clint relaxed at that.

“Hey, buddy, how about a tour before you gotta go?” Tony offered.

“Can I, mom?”

“Go on.” You motioned for him to hop off the table. You watched him and Tony leave the room and smiled at Clint. “I honestly don’t know how to thank you. I mean, I doubt I will ever top this birthday.” You chuckled. “How many 7 year olds can say they got lessons from Clint Barton himself, and then hung out with the Avengers.”

Clint grinned, shrugging a shoulder. “How about you get private lessons with me, too?” He asked, looking down.

You blinked. “You want to teach me archery?” You asked.

“Well, it’s a date I know I’d be good at.” He laughed.

“I’d love to.” You agreed.


End file.
